


Hungry Like the Wolf

by shaneo6930



Series: Mac + Stiles [4]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, Bottom Stiles, Crossover, Hotel Sex, Just all over sex, M/M, Shower Sex, Top Mac, almost porn without plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 07:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaneo6930/pseuds/shaneo6930
Summary: To celebrate their anniversary, Stiles and Mac go to a hotel for a weekend of fun.





	1. Stiles + Shower

**Author's Note:**

> So, I believe this fills out my Mac/Stiles porn quota. LOL. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Title from the song Hungry Like the Wolf by Duran Duran

Stiles sat on his bed, working on his laptop as the sounds of Carly Rae Jepsen poured out of his earbuds. He smiled, seeing the images of his boyfriend Angus MacGyver on screen. Mac had been sending him random pictures of Florence, where he and Jack were on assignment.

He minimized the email with the latest picture in it, and pulled up the internet tab. Already loaded was the webpage for one of LA's nicest hotels. As soon as he clicked the button to reserve a room, a knock on the door commanded his attention.

Standing in the doorway was his roommate and brother-in-law Isaac. Stiles removed his earbuds and motioned for the other man to come in. "What's up?" he asked.

"Just wanted to see how things were going," Isaac said.

"They're great. I'm getting things ready for Mac this weekend."

Isaac walked into the room and sat down in Stiles' computer chair. "What's going on this weekend?"

"It's mine and Mac's six month anniversary," Stiles answered. "I"m getting us a room at this nice hotel, and with luck, we won't have to leave it all weekend."

"Oh, a sex-cation," Isaac said. "Been a while since Scott and I had one of those."

Stiles laughed. "That's depending on if the terrorists and general evil people of the world can knock off their shit for the weekend. But hey, if they can, you and Scott will have the whole house to yourselves."

"Well, I now know what we're doing this weekend," Isaac laughed. "I hope the two of you have a wonderful weekend."

"Thanks, Isaac," Stiles said as he finished confirming the reservation.

***

"I can't believe it," Jack said, stepping off of the Phoenix jet as it landed in LA. "A whole weekend off.

"A lot of people have weekends off, Jack," Mac told his partner, who was right behind him.

"Yeah, but not us. There's always some nutjob with a bomb or a kidnapping that we have to solve. But now the world is quiet. And I'm going to spend it in bed."

"Well, it does seem all you do is punch people, watch bad action moives and sleep," Mac quipped, looking at this phone. "Huh, that's weird."

"What is?" Jack asked, looking over at Mac's phone. "Did you call for an Uber?"

"I don't even have the app on my phone," Mac explained. "But it says here that a car is picking me up in 10 minutes."

"You think it's a Murdoc thing?" Jack asked, worried. "Cause no way is that pasty fuck going to ruin our weekend."

Mac's phone buzzed in his hand. He looked down at the message from an unknown sender.

"What's it say?" Jack asked.

"'Meet me outside,'" Mac read. "Should I be scared?"

"Since when do the psychos just announce their presence?"

The two men walked through the Phoenix building to the front door, where they saw nothing out there. "Could this be a trap?" Mac asked.

"I don't know," Jack replied. "Can't your super senses sniff out people who you don't think are there?"

"It doesn't work like that, Jack. But I can't sense any danger."

Just then, a familiar blue jeep sped around a curve and stopped right in front of the two men.

"Stiles?" Mac asked. "Did you do this?" He held up his phone.

"That was the work of your very own Riley," Stiles replied. "Hop in. I've got a surprise for you!"

Mac smiled as he ran up to the jeep and threw his bag in the back. He then ran around and jumped in the passenger's seat. As he closed the door, he leaned over to place a quick kiss on his boyfriend's lips. "You don't know how glad I am to see you, baby," Stiles said with a big smile. He then looked out of Sitles' window. "Later, Jack!"

"You two have fun!" Jack called out.

"Oh, trust me, Jack," Stiles answered. "We definitely will." He then drove off.

"So, where are we going?" Mac asked.

"Well, six months ago, you came into my life," Stiles explained. "And the past 182 and a half days have been magical for me. So it's time for us to celebrate."

"And how do we do that?"

"I'm taking us to a great hotel, and for the next 3 days, we're just gonna fuck each other's brains out."

"Really?" Mac asked, wiht a hint of arousal in his voice.

"That is, if you're up for it," Stiles answered, reaching down and cupping the bulge forming in the werewolf's pants. "And yeah, I can tell you're up for it."

"But why a hotel?"

"Because I know Bozer wouldn't appreciate how loud we get, and the last time I brought a guy home when my brothers were there, it turned into a game of who could make their guy come the farthest."

"Is it bad I want to know who won that?"

Stiles laughed at this one. "Fucking werewolves," he said. "You guys have incredible distance with those loads."

"Well, now that you have a wolf of your own," Mac growled, "You might have to call for a rematch."

Stiles' laugh turned into a cackle. "Maybe next time, baby," he said as he pulled into the hotel's parking lot.

He hopped out and tossed his keys to the valet. Mac grabbed his bag and jumped out of his side of the car. THe two boys joined hands and walked into the building.

Stiles led them toward the elevator. "Don't we have to check in?" Mac asked.

"I already did that before I picked you up," Stiles answered. "Save us time so we can....You know." He then hit the button on the elevator.

The ride up seemed to last forever. Finally they were on the 20th floor. Stiles once again took his boyfriend's hand and led him down the hall to their room. Opening the door was like opening a door into another land. This room was beautiful. Two big beds, a couch, and a recliner furnished the space with a giant bathroom off to the side.

"Stiles, this is...This is beautiful," Mac said as he walked in. He crossed the room and opened the curtain to reveal a balcony overlooking the city.

Stiles walked up to him. "Yeah, I went all out."

"Why the extra bed?" Mac asked, turning around and gesturing toward the beds.

"One's for sleep," Stiles explained. "And the other's....Not for sleep."

"So we don't have to fight over who sleeps in the wet spot, huh?"

"That's why I got the double," Stiles laughed. "So, are you ready?"

"Can I wash the 10 hours of plane off of me first?" Mac asked. He then gestured to the bathroom. "Cause a shower would really refresh me for what you have planned."

"Sure thing," Stiles chirped. "I can get things ready out here, too."

Mac smiled and leaned forward to kiss Stiles. "Thanks, baby." He smiled. "I promise I won't be long."

"You better not," Stiles whispered, before he grabbed the bottom of Mac's shirt and pulled up. The shirt slid off of Mac's chissled body with ease, exposing his well built torso to the other man.

Mac set his bag on one of the beds, and started for the bathroom. He stopped in his tracks just short of the door. "Just one thing," He said, undoing his pants. "Just to show you what you have in store when I'm done." He finished his sentence by sliding his jeans down to reveal himself wearing tight black boxer briefs that have already started tenting, the head of Mac's cock threatening to break out of the hole in the front.

Stiles inspected his boyfriend. He loved everything he saw. Even the battle scars. From the two small circular scars on his left shoulder, mere centemeters from each other to the long line on his thigh. The first time they slept together, both men took time to explain all of their scars. Mac was the first person to not laugh Stiles' missing toe. After looking at the form before him, all he could say was

"Fuck, you're beautiful."

Mac blushed at this. "Thanks, Stiles," he said, before turning and walking into the bathroom, dropping the underwear, giving Stiles a peek at his firm ass before closing the door.

Stiles made quick work of readying the bedroom. Having already been there, he took his own bag out of the closet and opened it, revealing a large pack of condoms and several bottles of lubricant.

After opening the box and taking out a string of protection, he took them and a bottle over to the bedside table. He then noticed a Do Not Disturb sign on the dresser. He snatched it up and ran it to the door. In one brief motion, he opened the door and put the sign on the doorknob.

Closing it, he heard the water running. An idea then struck him. He quickly shimmied out of his clothes and snatched one of the condoms off of the table. He then walked into the bathroom.

"Baby is that you?" Mac asked from the shower. Stiles answered by opening the back of the curtain and stepping in. As Mac washed the soap from his face, Stiles wrapped his arms around Mac's torso, placing a kiss to his shoulder.

"Hope you don't mind I decided to join you," Stiles said, adjusting his body to get wet in the spray. "Anything you need help washing?"

"I'm glad you're here," Mac said, turning around and looking downard. "And you're prepared for anything, huh?"

Stiles looked down at the condom in his hand. "Yeah, I didn't know how far into things we'd get in here."

"You know those things aren't made for water play, right?"

"Really?"

"Yeah," Mac explained. "Water erodes the latex and causes them to break."

"Oh. Well, there are other things we can do in here," Stiles said, laying the foil packet on the shower rack. He then picked up a bottle of shower gel, and squirted a little into his hand.

He lathered up the soap and wrapped his arms back around Mac. He then rubbed the suds down Mac's stomach, reaching down to grasp Mac's shaft. Mac moaned at this. "You like that, huh?" Stiles asked as he started to stroke.

"Stiles," Mac moaned.

"You want more?" Stiles whispered into Mac's ear. When Mac moaned "yes," Stiles squeezed a little as he stroked. Mac turned his head enough to meet Mac for a kiss.

The two kised as Stiles brought Mac closer and closer to orgasm. Mac reached back and grabbed Stiles' cock. Stiles' knees buckled when Mac started to stroke. Within a minute, he had caught up to where Mac was.

"Come with me, Stiles," Mac asked through a moan.

With that, Stiles let go, spilling his seed all over Mac's round ass. The sensation caused Mac's own orgasm to hit. Both men shuddered through their shared experience, until they were both emptied.

"Holy shit," Mac breathed out. "I've never...I've never done that before."

"Yeah, shower sex is a first for me, too," Stiles admitted. "You're very good at it though."

"Thanks," Mac said, as he leaned over to wipe his release off of the wall with a rag. "Just do me one favor?" he asked.

"Sure, baby," Stiles answered. "What?"

Mac handed a fresh washcloth over to his boyfriend. "Wipe my ass down please?"

Stiles laughed as he obliged. The two then exited the shower, dried each other off (Taking time to focus on each other's favorite areas) and went to make out on the beds to recharge for round 2.


	2. Mac + Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Round 2.

The next morning, Stiles woke up feeling blissful from the night before. He smiled as he remembered the sensations of Mac's torso pressed against his back. A sensation that was gone now. Worried, he sat up. 

"Mac?" He asked. "You there?" 

After being greeted by no answser, Stiles got out of bed and grabbed his phone off the dresser. He quickly hit Mac's speed dial contact. After two rings, Mac answered. "Hey, I wanted to wake you up," Mac said. 

"Where are you?"

"Coming down the hall," Mac said. "You'll see why when I get back."

Mac then hung up. Stiles looked at his phone, wondering what happened, when the door opened. Mac then entered, wearing a pair of paper thin sleep pants and a white T-shirt that was about 2 sizes too big for him. In his hands were a brown paper bag and a caddy of coffee. 

"Well, now I feel underdressed," Stiles said, looking down at his nude form. 

"Nonsense," Mac replied, setting the stuff down on a table and pulling his shirt off. "Allow me to catch up."

"Is that breakfast?" Stiles asked. 

"Yeah. I went down to this place I know down the street," Mac told him. "Whatever you want, it's in those boxes. Eggs, bacon, toast, whatever." 

Stiles opened the closet and grabbed the two bathrobes that hung in there. He tossed one to Mac. "Wanna take this on the balcony?" 

Mac slipped on his robe. Underneath, he shimmied out of the pajama pants. "What?" Mac asked when Stiles raised an eyebrow. "You're naked under there. Why can't I be?"

"Hey, I'm not complaining," Stiles said. "In fact, I love it when you're naked. It's like my favorite state of yours." 

Mac laughed as he picked up the bag of food. "Well, now I feel objectified. So, to even up the score, I love you naked too." 

The two lovers walked out onto the balcony. The breeze blowing by was both warm and cool at the same time. Mac set the boxes of food on the table, and opened both. 

"Shit," Stiles said. "We don't have plates."

"I'm sure we can survive eating breakfast right out of the boxes," Mac laughed. "Let's just dig in!" 

Stiles sat down at the table, and took a fork from the bag. Right off, he speared a potato and pice of egg. "So, you love me naked, do you?" he asked. 

"I do," Mac answered. "Especially that little scar you have right here." He pointed to one of his pectoral muscles. 

"This one?" Stiles asked, opening his robe slightly, revealing a line of four pale red dots. 

"Yeah. What was that?" 

"My own stupidity," Stiles laughed. "When I was a kid, I tripped and fell on the fork I was carrying to the sink."

Mac reached over and grabbed for Stiles' fork. "I'll just take that from you now," he said jokingly.

Stiles yanked it back. "It's plastic, babe," he said. "I can't do any damage with it."

"Yeah," Mac conceded. "But I can do a lot of damage with a plastic fork."

The two men laughed as they finished their meal. After they finished, Mac started packing away the boxes. 

"I can't believe it's been six months," he said, tying the bag with their garbage shut. "I mean, that's six months since my life changed forever." 

"Are you talking about meeting me," Stiles asked, "Or getting the bite?" 

"Both, actually," Mac replied. "When Argent stabbed me, and I was in your arms dying, you know what the only thing I could think of was? I thought 'Thank god he didn't hurt you.' Is that crazy? We only just met, and I was ready to die for you." 

"I don't think it's crazy at all, Mac," Stiles said. "I believe when two people who are meant to be come together, the universe has ways of letting them know. This was ours. Because in that situation, all I could think was 'Please don't take him away.' That's why I begged Scott to change you." 

Mac sniffed back a tear. "God, I love you," he said, barely above a whisper. "You wanna take this back inside?" 

"Yeah, I do." Stiles stood up, and took Mac's hand. He then led him back into the room. "So, what are you thinking?" he asked, shutting the door behind him. 

Mac didn't say a word. He only reached for the strap holding Stiles' robe closed, and pulled. In one swift motion, the robe opened revealing Stiles' body. 

Stiles stepped closer to Mac and did the same. As Mac's robe opened, Stiles let his hands roam the body inside. He moved his hands up Mac's shoulders, and moved the robe off of his body. 

Mac opened Stiles' robe and pressed his body up against his lover's. "I love the way this feels," Mac said in a low growl. "Your body against mine. You're so warm. And comforting." He slid the robe off of Stiles' body, and laid him down on the bed.

Stiles moved up against the headboard, and reached over to the nightstand, picking up a bottle of lube and handing it to Mac. 

"Are you sure?" Mac asked. "You normally top."

"I know," Stiles replied. "But there's a first time for everything." 

He then scooted down on the mattress and raised his knees up, exposing his hole. "You do know how to prep me, right?" he asked. 

Mac grinned as he opened the bottle and squirted some of the liquid gel onto Stiles' ass. "I do know my way around this," he said. He then squirted a small amount onto his finger, and pressed it against Stiles.

He started to wiggle his finger around in a circular motion around the tight ring of muscle. As Stiles started to open up, Mac slid his finger inside. 

"Remember," Stiles said thorugh a moan. "No claws." 

"I know," Mac told him. "Just sit back." He continued opening Stiles up until he fit three fingers inside and moved them around. He then took a condom off of the table, and slipped it on before covering his dick in more lube. 

"You ready?" he asked. Stiles answered with a trusting nod. 

Mac lined himself up with Stiles and started to slowly push in. Stiles helped by pushing back, increasing the pleasure for both men. 

Mac grabbed Stiles hips and started to push in a bit more, not even half of his long dick was inside of Stiles, and he started to feel like he was going to bottom out. So, he pulled out a little and thrust back inside.

"Fuck," Stiles moaned, clutching a pillow behind him. "Harder." 

Mac took this command and started following it, until Stiles was practically bouncing on the bed with each thrust. 

Stiles looked up at Mac and saw his eyes starting to glow bright blue. "Mac?" he asked. 

Mac didn't answer. He only continued to fuck Stiles hard. 

"Mac?" Stiles asked again. Through the wave of pleasure, he noticed what was happening. Mac was in mid shift. And honestly? It was the hottest fucking sex he'd ever had. 

Right as he felt the tingle travel up the back of his thighs toward his groin, Stiles grabbed for his cock. Mac batted the hand away. "Allow me," Mac said, grabbing it himself, his long fingers wrapping around Stiles' shaft. 

Stiles threw his head back against the pillow as a feeling of pleasure coursed through his body. Just the feel of Mac's hand around his dick was enough to make him come hard, covering Mac's abdomen. 

At this, Mac's own orgasm hit him, wave after wave of pleasure flowed through his body as he growled. He leaned down and wrapped his arms around Stiles, burying his face in the other man's shoulder.

As the last of his orgasm hit, Mac bit down on Stiles' shoulder. Mac moaned, half in pleasure, the other half in pain. 

The pained half is what snapped Mac back out of it. He pulled out of Stiles and laid down next to him. "Shit, baby, I'm so sorry," he said, looking at the bite mark; a red circle around Stiles' left shoulder. 

Stiles sat up and looked down at it, himself, the best he could.

"I don't know what came over me," Mac was distressed at this. "I've never felt like that before."

"Mac, it's okay," Stiles told him. "It really is. Look. There's not a lot of blood, and it doesn't even hurt." 

"Can this turn you?" Mac asked. "Fuck, I've gotta call Scott."

"No," Stiles said, raising a finger. "You are not calling my brother and telling him you got a little wolfy while inside me."

"But this never happened the other times we were together." 

"If it makes you feel better," Stiles began. "When we leave tomorrow, we can go back to the house and ask him together."

Mac smiled. "It's better than not having the information. And I don't want to risk it happening again until we know what happened."

"You mean no more sex?" Stiles asked. Mac nodded. "I can get on board with that. What we just did was probably enough for the entire year." 

Both boys laughed as they laid back down in bed. "Just one rule," Stiles suggested. "No clothes until we leave."


	3. Scott and Isaac + Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the weekend is over, Mac and Stiles seek information about what happened from Scott and Isaac.

The next day, Stiles and Mac arrived at the house Stiles shared with Scott and Isaac. "Are you sure you want to have this talk?" Stiles asked as he put his key into the door. "I mean, Scott is willing to help, but this is a sensitive subject."

"I want to know," Mac affirmed. "I need to know why I was so...aggresive."

Stiles opened the door and led his boyfriend inside. "Scott?" he asked. "You home?"

"Living room!" Scott called out from wihtin the house. The two men walked down the hall into the living room. There, they found Isaac cuddled up next to Scott in a giant recliner watching a Texas Chainsaw Massacre movie. A girl was currently running through a plant from the skin masked killer. 

"Fun way to spend the weekend," Stiles said of the film. 

"Hey, it's your DVD," Isaac defended, hitting the stop button on the remote. "So, you guys have fun?" 

"That's actually what I wanted to talk about," Mac responded. "Something...not normal happened."

"How not normal?" Scott asked. "And please, spare us the graphic details." 

"Yesterday, Mac and I were making love--"

"I'm so relieved you didn't say 'fucking,'" Isaac interrupted.

"Anyway," Stiles continued, ignoring his brother-in-law. "While we were doing it, I think--"

"I started to shift," Mac admitted. "It was like something had come over me, and I could hardly control myself." 

"It's never happened before with us," Stiles said. "Not with him, or with Malia for that matter." 

Scott thought for a moment. "I have to ask this," he asked. "Mac, were you topping?" 

"Yeah," Mac said.

"And this was the first time you did with him?"

"I usually top," Stiles added. "Why?"

Scott breathed out a sigh. "When a wolf has sex, and he's the giving partner, his animal instincts come to the surface."

"Animal instincts?" Mac asked.

"That explains this, then," Stiles said, lifting down the neck of his shirt, to show the bite mark. 

"Why did I do that?"

Isaac laughed. "What's so funny?" Mac asked. "I could've hurt him." 

"You wouldn't have," Scott explained. "That bite means you two are now mates." He then pulled down the neck of his shirt to show a round mark on his shoulder. "Isaac gave this to me the night I proposed. I gave him his right after."

Stiles smiled over at his boyfriend. "So this means we're forever, huh?" he asked. 

"I'm just glad I didn't hurt you," Mac told him, pulling him close for a hug. "And if I have to be mated to someone, I'm glad it's you." He kissed the top of Stiles' head with a smile. 

"Can we finish the movie now?" Isaac asked. "You two kinda interrupted our alone weekend."

"Yeah," Stiles said. 

"I need to get back to LA anyway," Mac added. "And Stiles is my ride. I'll see you guys later." He took Stiles' hand and stood up. 

"Later, Mac," Scott called out, as Isaac settled back into his arms. 

The two men left the house and walked back to the Jeep. "So, mates, huh?" Stiles asked. "That's kinda cool."

"It is," Mac smiled. "I love you so much, and it feels great knowing it's gonna be forever." 

"What do you say, when we get back to LA, I try to give you a bite to match this?" Stiles asked, pointing to his shoulder.

Mac climbed into the Jeep laughing. "I don't think it works like that, baby."

"Alright," Stiles said, mock sad. "But we can have our fun trying."

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this wild, porny blast as much as I did writing it! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
